


I Got a Heart and I Got A Soul

by beautifulmagick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Come play, Dom/sub, M/M, OT3, Spanking, Subspace, Threesome, being a dom or sub is in your genes, completely consensual three way relationship, dom!Louis, kind of like a/b/o, sub!Harry, switch!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone is either a Dom, switch or sub-- One Direction is the most popular band in the world. </p>
<p>...Or the one where Harry is Louis's sub, management tries to hide it by making him date Eleanor and Zayn is just trying to keep everyone sane. Zayn is very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got a Heart and I Got A Soul

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this like a year ago. Seriously. An I finally finished it. I've re-read it a bunch of times but I still think the tone and tense switches a bit since I picked it up so much later. I still thinks it's pretty good though. I hope you guys do too.

“Lou, please don’t go…” Harry whimpered, clinging hard to Louis’ arm.

“You know I have to.” Louis reminded him gently.

“You don’t have to. Please stay with me.” Harry’s voice took on a hysterical edge and Louis sighed.

Management was forcing Louis to go out with Eleanor for the day. It was an uncomfortable arrangement for them—both he and Eleanor were Doms and it was difficult for them to get along at times. Unfortunately, her true nature had to be kept a secret but she was paid well to act submissive in public. It was impossible for Louis to pretend to date an actual sub. It would make Harry even more distraught than he already was.

Louis’s relationship with Harry had begun on accident that fateful day they bumped into each other in the bathroom. Harry had immediately submitted to Louis, dropping to his knees and baring his neck while Louis stood in stunned silence. Louis had managed to restrain himself and not claim the underage boy but Harry had followed him anyway. It seemed they were meant to be though, when they were put together in a group. Luckily, the other three members of their group were switches—people who were both dominant and submissive—and there was little competition between them. Louis was free to keep Harry.

“Harry.” Louis warned, his voice a low growl.

Harry whined again, ignoring Louis’s unspoken command. Louis did not have time for this. He looked around the room—taking in the way Liam and Niall were avoiding his eyes—before motioning Zayn over. Instantly Zayn was on his feet and standing imposingly over Harry’s crumpled form. With gentle but firm hands he pulled Harry off the couch and pressed him down on his knees. Harry sniffled but kept his head bowed submissively.

Zayn was an accident too. Harry was too much to handle sometimes and Zayn was more in tune with his dominant side than Liam and Niall. Louis relied on him to help wrangle their youngest band mate and over the years, he’d just fallen into their relationship. Zayn was the perfect switch. He could dominate Harry but he submitted beautifully to Louis. He was the balance in their relationship.

“I have to go.” Louis stood up and stepped around Harry. He paid the younger man no attention as he walked towards the door. Even a glance would feel like praise to Harry and he didn’t deserve it right now. He paused long enough to press a grateful kiss to Zayn’s shoulder and then he was gone.

Harry whined again. His muscles were tensed and Zayn knew that he was fighting the urge to go after his Dom. Harry struggled with Louis’ fake relationship with Eleanor and it made him very upset.

“Let’s go to the back, Harry.” Zayn suggested softly.

Harry didn’t move. Zayn sighed and pulled himself up to his full height. He could feel his patience wearing thin as he allowed his dominant instincts build inside of him. The atmosphere of the bus shifted dramatically—both Liam and Niall pressed closer together and avoided looking at Zayn—and Harry shivered violently.

“Either you will get up and walk to the back like a good boy or I will make you crawl.” Zayn promised darkly.

Harry scrambled to his feet and hurried to the back of the bus. Zayn watched him go and took a deep breath. He was going to have to punish Harry and he knew he had to get control of his emotions before he started.

“We’ll be up here if you need us, Zayn.” Liam said nervously.

Zayn smiled at his friends and let their calmer energy center him.

“Thanks.”

Zayn walked quietly to the back of the bus and pushed open the door. Harry was kneeling in the middle of the floor with his hands clasped tightly in front of him. The younger man was sniffling and his face was wet with tears. Zayn felt horrible for his boyfriend. As a switch, he also felt the extreme compulsion to submit and be claimed. Harry belonged to Louis and knowing he was out holding hands and acting coupley with someone else made him crazy.

“Get undressed.”

Harry jumped to his feet and shucked his clothes instantly. Zayn could practically smell how upset and ashamed Harry felt about the way he had acted. His obedience now was atonement. Once Harry was naked, Zayn sat down on the couch and patted his lap. Harry bit his lip but settled across Zayn’s thighs without complaint.

“Count for me.”

Harry tensed his body but didn’t cry out when Zayn hit him. The first blow was a stinging slap that left his skin hot and pink.

“One.”

The next few hits ran together, Harry forcing himself to count as Zayn steadily spanked him. He could feel himself sinking. The pain was loosening the unease and sadness in his chest until he finally felt weightless. He knew he had been bad but each slap washed away the shame. Harry’s count became automatic around twenty five. He couldn’t hear himself or Zayn anymore over the rushing in his ears. He didn’t even realize Zayn had stopped until the other man was gently pulling him up and into his arms.

Zayn held Harry close, running his hands through his curls and pressing kisses to his face and temples. Harry was shivering slightly but he wasn’t upset anymore. Zayn knew Harry would stay down for a while though and he arranged them comfortably on the couch to wait it out.  
***

Harry came back slowly. The first thing he noticed was the soft, steady beat of Zayn’s heart under his ear and then the slow rush of his breath. Zayn was sleeping with Harry curled around his body. It couldn’t be comfortable—Harry was much bigger than Zayn—but the other man didn’t seem to mind. Harry looked around until he could see the clock on the tv. It wasn’t anywhere near time for Louis to be back. Harry couldn’t stop the distraught sob that lodged in his throat and Zayn woke up immediately.

“Babe, it’s ok.” Zayn murmured quietly, his voice sleep roughened.

“I just want him to come back.” Harry said pitifully.

“I know babe, I do too.” Zayn tightened his arms around Harry. He hoped he could calm Harry down before he worked himself into hysteria again.

Harry nuzzled his face into the crook of Zayn’s shoulder and breathed deeply. He needed to be distracted. He needed to forget that Louis was out there with her. He wiggled around on Zayn’s lap until he was straddling him then pressed insistent kisses along his neck. Zayn moaned softly and tilted his head to allow Harry more access.

“Insatiable brat.” Zayn chuckled fondly.

Harry nodded enthusiastically and rolled his hips, dragging his hardening cock against Zayn’s stomach. Zayn gripped Harry’s hip with one hand and tangled the other in his curls, pulling him even closer. Harry whimpered happily in his mouth and went pliant against him. Zayn allowed him to grind against him a few more times before he forcefully pulled him back, his hands gripping his hip and neck hard enough to bruise. Harry gasped at the pain and let his eyes roll back. He hung limp in Zayn’s hands, waiting for instruction.

“On your knees.” Zayn growled, pushing him down to the floor.

Harry fell gracelessly but didn’t complain. He shuffled between Zayn’s sprawled legs and dug his fingers into his own thighs. Zayn knew how badly he wanted to touch but he didn’t have permission yet. To prolong his teasing, Zayn lifted his hips up off the couch and shimmied out of his sweatpants and underwear. Harry swallowed hard and bit his lip—but he stayed silent and still. Zayn couldn’t stop himself from petting his hair in reward.

“Open your mouth for me.”

Harry’s mouth instantly dropped open. Zayn wrapped a hand around the base of his dick and slowly traced Harry’s full lower lip with it, painting his mouth with precome. Harry whined, sticking his tongue out to lap at him but Zayn pulled back.

“Alright babe, show me what you’ve got.”

Harry immediately leaned forward, gripping Zayn’s dick with one hand and steadying himself on Zayn’s thigh with the other. He gave the tip a sloppy kiss before taking it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and plunging down. Zayn thrusted into his eager mouth and tangled both of his hands in Harry’s curls. Harry groaned around Zayn’s dick and relaxed his throat so that Zayn could fuck his face. Harry could feel tears on his cheeks as his eyes welled up and he struggled to breathe out his nose—but he never stopped sucking. He loved feeling wanted. He loved feeling like he was pleasing his boyfriends. Harry’s own dick was throbbing painfully in his lap and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t ignore it. Harry whimpered around Zayn’s cock and looked up at him imploringly.

“Go ahead.”

Harry moaned thankfully and reached down to fist his cock. He was already close just from sucking Zayn. Every thrust in his mouth felt like fire in his veins and he never wanted it to end. Zayn was growling and moaning above him, pulling his hair and muttering praise. It was a heady combination and Harry was drunk with it.

“You’re being such a good boy for me, Harry. So good at sucking cock.” Zayn murmured, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Harry whined and stroked himself faster. He could feel his orgasm building, hot like fire at the base of his spine. He just needed permission. He needed Zayn to let him.

Zayn tightened his hold on Harry’s hair and forced him to look up at him. Their eyes met and Harry felt himself falling, his stomach swooping as he dropped down and down.

“Come for me, love.”

Harry choked as he came, pulsing hotly over his hand and thighs. Zayn pulled back just enough to let him breathe through it then went still himself, painting Harry’s tongue. Harry swallowed as much as he could, licking his lips to catch any stray drops as Zayn pulled away from him. Harry smiled fuzzily up at Zayn. His mouth felt swollen and his skin over sensitive but he felt good. Zayn pulled him back up on the couch and wrapped his arms around him—ignoring the drying come on his stomach and legs.

Zayn was just beginning to doze again when someone knocked softly at the door. Zayn didn’t even try to cover them up as Liam peeked his head in the door.

“Louis has been texting you. He says he’ll be back in a few minutes.” Liam pointedly did not look at their naked bodies and Zayn felt a rush of affection for his friend. Liam and Niall put up with a lot and never complained.

“Thanks Li.”

Liam nodded and tiptoed back out of the room. Zayn let his head fall back against the couch and waited. He heard the door slam a few minutes later and he knew Louis was back. He lifted his head tiredly and grinned as Louis burst into the back room.

“Louis!” Harry cried happily, rushing over to hug his Dom happily.

“Harry, sweetheart, you’re covered in come. You at least could have gotten cleaned up for me.”

Harry looked down at himself and smiled sheepishly.

“It hasn’t even been that long, Lou. I didn’t know you were almost here.”

Louis looked from Harry’s naked body to Zayn’s half naked one. Zayn was trying to play it cool-- he didn’t feel very submissive yet but Louis’s cool blue gaze sent a shiver down his spine.

“Why don’t you two go freshened up? I’ll wait right here.” Louis disentangled himself from Harry’s hold and made his way to the couch. Zayn was up instantly and out of Louis way.

Zayn and Harry watched curiously as Louis kicked their clothes over to the side of the room and bent to unfold the couch. He settled it down and turned to grab some pillows—only to stop and stare at them.

“It wasn’t actually a question. Go get cleaned up. Now.” Louis said lowly.

Harry and Zayn turned on their heels and immediately went towards the bathroom. The room was small but the two of them crammed inside. Harry turned on the shower and let the water warm up while Zayn dug through their toiletries. They washed up quickly, neither of them lingering, until they were scrubbed clean and ready to go back to Louis.

The door was shut when they rushed back and Harry hung back to let Zayn go through it first. The room itself was stifling. Harry whimpered instantly and fell to his knees submissively. Zayn fought the urge and gnashed his teeth together. Louis was too much. It was obvious that his time with Eleanor had agitated him and his dominant instincts were burning too hot. Harry curled in on himself on the floor and trembled but Zayn took a step into the room and squared his shoulders.

“Harry, were you punished for disobeying earlier?” Louis asked quietly, his voice deathly quiet.

“Yes sir.” Harry murmured weakly.

“It looks like you were rewarded too.” 

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Zayn cut him off.

“Distracted. He took his punishment like a good boy, we napped then he woke up upset. So I distracted him until you came back.”

“Rewarding his behavior will not help him learn to control--”

“I took care of him the way you taught me to, Louis. I did everything the way I was supposed to.” Zayn cut him off firmly.

Louis stared at him hard, his eyes blazing blue fire at him. Zayn felt his knees wobble alarmingly but he took a deep breath and held his ground. This was why Louis needed him. Doms felt so strongly and fiercely that they often ran around unchecked. Most subs were terrified of unfamiliar doms because their instincts blinded them. Zayn kept Louis sane. Louis would never forgive himself if he hurt Harry and Zayn was always there to keep the three of them happy and healthy.

Finally, the room became less suffocating. Harry dragged in a ragged breath from the floor and whimpered gratefully. Louis pinched the bridge of his nose and and took a few calming breaths himself. Zayn didn’t let himself sag yet. He kept his shoulders back and his spine straight-- his chin raised to meet Louis’s eyes when he looked back up a moment later.

“I know you did, Z. I know you always do everything you can to make sure he’s taken care of.” Louis admitted softly, stepping closer to Zayn.

“For you too, Lou. I make sure you’re taken care of too.” Zayn whispered.

“I know you do, babe.”

Louis’s kiss tasted like an apology. Zayn finally let himself relax against his boyfriend. Harry was leaning heavily against his legs and Louis wrapped his arms around Zayn to hold him upright. All the fight sapped out of Zayn in one flush and he nuzzled closer until he was wrapped tightly around Louis.

“Darling, I’m gonna need you to--”

“I know.” Zayn flashed him a cheeky smile then slid fluidly to his knees.

Harry scooted even closer to Zayn now that they were down on the same level. Zayn reached out and tangled their fingers together, grounding them both. Louis watched them with warm blue eyes and Zayn finally felt right. 

“Since you’ve both already come, I think it’s time for me to come. What do you lads think?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded fervently and reached his free hand out to unzip Louis’s jeans. Louis smiled at him gently and allowed him to pop the button on jeans and tug them down to his knees. Zayn helped him finally pull the clinging garment down to the floor and Louis kicked them off. Louis tugged his tee-shirt off and tossed it to the floor beside his jeans then stood there naked, staring down at his boyfriends. 

“Go ahead loves, make me come.” Louis said softly, the command obvious in his voice.

Harry opened his mouth instantly, and swallowed around Louis's dick. His desire to please was rolling off of him in waves so Zayn wrapped his hand around the bit Harry had yet to fit in his mouth and stroked. He pressed close to Harry, sloppily kissing his stretched lips until the younger boy pulled back and kissed him, their tongue twining against the head of Louis's cock. 

Louis' hands settled in their hair, petting at first but tugging them closer until Zayn wrapped his mouth around him. Harry mouthed at his balls and nibbled his thighs until Zayn pulled back and allowed him to switch places with him. They took turns over and over until Louis's head was swimming with pleasure and he wasn't sure which mouth was on his dick. He could feel his orgasm simmering low in his stomach and he tightened his hands, pulling them both back on the haunches. Their faces tilted up in anticipation and Louis dropped his hands to his cock, jerking off fast until he exploded, painting their faces with stripes of come. 

Harry licked his lips happily then leaned over to lap at Zayn's face. Zayn giggled happily at him and kissed him so they could share the taste. Louis watched them clean each other up then sat back on the fold out bed.

"Open each other up for me." He dug around in the side table until he found the bottle of lube they kept stashed in there and tossed it to his boyfriends.

Zayn picked the bottle up with shaky hands and carefully pushed Harry down to lay flat on the floor. The younger boy whined softly at him, desperate to be touched. Zayn quieted him with a kiss and slicked up his fingers. 

Harry went pliant on the floor instantly, his thighs falling open and his body soft and relaxed. Zayn pressed two fingers inside of him easily, twisting them and scissoring them while Harry writhed against him. Harry was gone. It was obvious that he was already in that cloudy space that his submissive instincts led him too. Zayn looked back at Louis and saw that his hand was still on his cock, stroking slowly and keeping himself hard while he watched them.

"Is it ok if I finger myself open?" Zayn asked, his voice gravelly from arousal and Louis's dick.

Louis looked hard at Harry and nodded. He was so glad Harry felt better than he had that afternoon that he didn't mind him not obeying completely.

"Thank you." Zayn wet his fingers again and carefully slid them inside of himself. The angle was a little difficult but he focused on relaxing, on opening his body for his boyfriend. He wanted to feel connected to him. Zayn didn't quite float away the way Harry did but the connection he felt to Louis satisfied his need to be claimed.

"You're such a good boy, Z. I'm really proud of how helpful and good you've been today. I don't know what we'd do without you." Louis praised him gently, his voice soft but serious.

Zayn felt his heart skip in his chest and tears prickle his eyelids. He was good. His boyfriends loved him and needed him and he was good.

"Thank you Louis." 

"You're welcome, love. Now gather up Harry and come up on the bed."

Zayn shuffled to his feet and reached down to gently pull Harry up. The younger boy was limp in his arms but he managed to get him upright and across the room. Harry sprawled out across the bed the second it was in reach and Louis couldn’t stop himself from gathering his close and peppering his face with kisses.

"Please?" Harry slurred quietly.

"We're gonna take care of you love, don't worry." Louis promised.

Zayn pressed kisses to Harry's shoulder and waited. Louis grabbed the lube from where it was discarded on the floor and popped the cap. He squirted some on his hand but instead of slicking himself up, he reached out to wrap his hand around Zayn.

"Fuck..." Zayn hissed, thrusting into his hand.

"That's the idea, babe." Louis smirked. "Go ahead, he needs you to fuck him."

Zayn shivered and whined softly. He felt empty himself.

"I know darling, I'm gonna fuck you once you're inside of him." 

Harry keened and bucked up into the air. He loved being under both of his boyfriends. He always felt so safe with them caging him in, holding him against the bed. Zayn positioned himself easily and pressed inside, pinning Harry's hips down to keep him from fucking himself on his cock. Once he was fully sheathed he paused and kissed Harry breathlessly.

"My good boys." Louis murmured against Zayn's shoulder. "Are you ready for me?"

A sob lodged in Harry's throat as Zayn answered him shakily. Louis gripped Zayn's hip tightly with one hand and used the other to guide himself inside. Zayn groaned deep in his throat and fell down heavily against Harry's chest. The younger boy wrapped his arms around him happily and buried his face in his hair.

Louis pulled back and settled himself securely on his knees. He had to manhandle Zayn up until he was in the right position then he slammed back inside, forcing Zayn deeper into Harry. He kept a brutal pace, dragging Zayn back and forth on his cock until the other boy was trembling and whining, unable to form words. Harry reached around Zayn's limp body and gripped Louis by the arms, digging his nails in and crying out with each powerful thrust. 

There was no way it was going to last. The three of them were too desperate, too needy to hold off. Harry came first, his cock rubbing against Zayns stomach. Zayn groaned low as Harry squeezed tight around him, dragging his own release out of him. He laid bonelessly on Harry, whimpering with over sensitivity as Louis pounded into him. 

It only took a few more thrusts before Louis pulled back and fisted himself roughly with one hand while pushing Zayn to the side just enough that when he came, he painted across the two of them. Marking them again as his own. Then he collapsed atop them, pressing lazy kisses to each inch of exposed flesh within his reach.

“Thank you.” Harry sighed, snuggling contentedly under his boyfriends.

“I think you should really be thanking Zayn, darling.” Louis said wryly.

“I just did what needed to be done.” Zayn shrugged.

“That’s why you’re so perfect for us, Z. I love you both.” Louis grinned at them before letting his head rest against Zayn’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry reached around and tangled their fingers together.

Zayn hummed in agreement, his eyelids heavy despite napping earlier. It only took a few minutes for the three of them to drop off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! I'm beautifulmagick over there too!! :)


End file.
